Anger for nothing
by awesomefrankiefan
Summary: Shock treatment story. Cosmo and Nation fanfic. One-shot. Cosmo and Nation have a fight... you'll need to read to find out the rest...


**A/N: A little story about Cosmo and Nation, oneshot. I'd like to write a longer story about shock treatment, I don't know yet. Share your opinions about this fanfic and I'll think about starting another. Review please! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Cosmo was in his room, reading their last script for Dentonvale. The next show will include a bunch of weirdoes with emotional troubles, as always. He and Nation would pretend they were curing them, locking them on a cell, giving them placebo pills… same show every week. He was beginning to get tired of that life. He lighted a cigarette and poured some more wine in his glass.

Nation opened the door and saw her brother staring to the ceiling, smoking and drinking.

-Cosmo, I told you, you should quit drinking. - She sat on the bed, made him turn back and began to massage his shoulders. He didn't say anything; he was too tired of trying to speak to her about his thoughts.

-Cosmo, what's the matter with you? You are always distracted, your work is mechanical, without passion. I don't understand it. We have everything we want with this job. We're making a lot of money! – She was beginning to get mad. She couldn't understand why his brother hated that much everything.

Cosmo lifted up abruptly, glazing at her.

-we're making a lot of money! Ha! Why do you want to make money? Have you spent any already? I'll answer for you! No, you're not! And why? Because we are stuck here in this damn studio, recording stupid shows, locking people. All for nothing. I don't care about the fucking money. You can keep it all. – He was really angry. His sister wasn't being supporting. He was sick of their lives. It doesn't make sense to spend so many years doing that.

Nation also stood up, facing him.

-We are making money for the future, Cosmo! If you don't like this, then go! Go away! We've been moving from one to another country for years! I'm sick of moving! I want to stay here for at least two more years! You never like anything, you are too good for this, don't you? Then, GO! – She was really mad. She never had yelled at him with that anger before. She had been moving from one country to another the most part of her life. And she was done with that life. She wanted friends, people who knew her for more than a couple of months.

She got out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She was out of her mind, and began to kick the walls in pure rage. The adjoining door opened.

-Nation! What are you doing!?- Bert was in the corridor, looking at her rage attack. He didn't pretend to be blind in front of her, she knew he wasn't.

-I hate Cosmo! I can't handle him. I give up. I'm following my own path.

Bert stroked her arm and grinned devilishly. He always had wanted Nation, but he couldn't understand her rejection. Maybe, now she was leaving his protective brother, it was time to do some moves on her.

He caressed her cheek, taking her hand and kissing it. Nation was still angry, and she knew about the jealousy nature of Cosmo. He hated Bert, because everybody knew Bert liked her.

Nation let Bert take care of her, and he understood her passivity like a sign for keep doing her. He kissed her cheek, planting tiny kisses from her cheek to the way of her mouth. When he kissed her corner of the mouth, she realized this was going out of limits.

Cosmo wanted to talk to her sister. They had the same argument almost every week, and they always became reconciled.

Cosmo opened the door of his room, and went to the corridor. What he saw there made him almost faint. Bert Schnick kissing her sister! He ran to them and caught Bert from the neck. He pushed him against the wall, tightening his hand around his neck.

-What do you think you're doing with my sister, you slag?

Bert couldn't breathe, his face was turning blue. Nation grabbed Cosmo's arm, telling to him to let Bert go. Cosmo loosened the strength of his hand, making Bert to be able to speak.

-Cosmo, don't hurt me! I don't understand how is this your business! She's your sister, not your wife! Don't be so overprotective, I didn't do nothing she didn't want me to!- Bert looked at Nation, who was staring at the floor.

-No, don't tell me you two are… Oh my… That's shocking. Let me go, Cosmo, please. I didn't know! I'll never touch her again. Let me go!

Cosmo threw him down to the floor. –Don't touch her again. Never. I'll be watching you.

Bert stood up and ran to his own room.

Cosmo and Nation remained in the corridor. Nation was ashamed of her behavior. She was so mad at him she wanted to make him jealous. But now she realized she had passed the boundaries.

-And what about you! Bert Schnick? Really? You told me "don't be jealous, brother, I find him disgusting". And then you kissed him. I was right. To trust you it's a waste of time. – His words was so cold, he made Nation start to sob lightly.

-You are always angry! You never like anything! You are all day complaining, like you did in all the places we lived before. I can't be with someone so negative. You can't control everything. – She calmed herself, and gave him a contempt look. – Do whatever you want. I'm staying here. And if you leave, maybe I'll move on to Bert's room.

He slapped her in the face. She remained wordlessly, her eyes were confused. Cosmo went again to his room and began to read. He couldn't retain a single word of his reading. He was so upset, so angry… she had been always a rebel, and he knew she was provoking him with that words. But he wasn't consenting her anymore. She always won the fights. He apologized, they made up, the end. Not this time.

Nation went to talk to Ansalong. She had screwed up her relationship with her brother. And all for rage. She really didn't like Bert, she would never sleep with him.

Laura opened her door at the knocking of Nation, and made her come in. she talked to Laura and told her all the fight.

-You have to be kidding me. How can you say such a thing to Cosmo! Nation, you are my best friend, but he truly loves you. You can't say that things about Bert to him. And he saw you kissing Bert! What the hell were you doing kissing him?

-I don't know, Laura, I was angry and he began to kiss my cheek. And he reached my mouth… but I didn't respond the kiss, I swear. I deserve these things. I'm always teasing Bert and yelling at Cosmo. – She covered her face with her hands.

-No, come on, you don't deserve that things. But you have to make up with Cosmo. He must be really upset and heart-broken.

Nation nodded, and went to their room. She opened the door carefully, and saw Cosmo packing his things.

She stared, shocked. A knot formed in her throat.

-Don't leave. Please. – She was talking in a low angst tone.

-You told me to. I hate life here. I was staying just for you. Since you don't want me anymore, I'm leaving. It's perhaps for the best. Live here and be happy with Bert. I'll try too. And you'll never have to see me again. – He said his speech without looking at her. She was begging inside for him to put his eyes on her.

He closed his luggage and began to walk to the door. Nation stood before the door, clenching her fists.

-Don't go, please! – She was hysterical. She couldn't believe she caused all that mess.

-Nation, get out of my way. – His voice was calmed, and sad.

-No.

-Nation… get out.

-No. – This last no was almost a whisper.

They stared at each other's eyes. Nation had watery eyes. Cosmo had his characteristic cold look. His eyes were impenetrable.

-Nation, get out. – He was behaving incredibly calmed.

-No! . She yelled, hugging him tightly and starting to sob harder in his chest. Cosmo still had the baggage in his hands. He left them on the floor and patted Nation's back.

-You kissed another man in front of me. I slapped you for that. You told me to go away. We can't solve this. It's over. – He whispered coldly in her ear. He wasn't touching her, while she was crumbling, holding herself to his body.

-No, Cosmo, please! Don't leave me here. I shouldn't have kissed Bert, and I deserved that slap. Do whatever you have to do, but please don't leave me. Forgive me please! – She was sobbing really hard. She was his sister and lover after all. He picked her up and carried her to their bed.

-I'm still mad at you. I can't believe you did that. If you want me to go, I'll do it. But I can't live with these fights every single week. – He was caressing her hair, while she sobbed in his green shirt.

-Would you be capable of still loving me after that? – She lifted her head, looking at her icy eyes with her fiery green ones, still covered with tears.

-I never stopped loving you. And I will never stop it. But I can't live knowing you can kiss Bert if I upset you. I can't fight with you about my feelings. I can't be in this relationship anymore. I'm sorry, Nation. I give up. It's over.

She stood up, and went to their private bathroom, crying silently. Cosmo looked at her, what was she doing? She came back holding something under her back.

-Cosmo, I wanted to talk to you. But we always finished fighting. If you are leaving now, I suppose you won't care, but you have the right to know it.

He opened his eyes, showing emotion for the first time in the day. He was confused.

-Cosmo, I… I….

-Come on, Nation, you can tell me anything. – He was really confused.

-Cosmo, I'm pregnant. – She showed him a pregnancy test, with both lines pink. It was positive.

-How… when….? – He was breathless. He didn't expect something like that.

-I discovered it three days ago. I've tried to talk to you, but every time you said you wanted to leave, I broke in pieces. I don't want to move on. I want to have our baby in one place, and let him grow in that same place. But you're leaving, so this conversation doesn't make sense anymore.

She sat on the bed. She was keeping the baby, even if she had to raise him by herself.

-Nation…. That's…. – he was slightly smiling. He cupped her face and began to kiss her. She returned the kiss, and he caressed her stomach.

-I'm being a father! I can't believe it! – She smiled at him, a sweet smile. She felt relieved now. She was really scared about how Cosmo would receive the news.

-are you excited about this baby?

He showed his emotions putting her on top of him, and kissing her lips passionately. She parted her lips, letting his tongue melt with her own. The heat was palpable, and those kisses weren't enough for their reconciliation. Nation began to undo Cosmo's buttons, slightly scratching his exposed skin with her long red nails. Cosmo groaned and began to do the same with Nation's dress. He removed her dress fast, leaving her in her white corset, panties and stockings.

He undid the clip in her hair, and it fell across her shoulders, framing her sweet face with a fiery red halo.

-You are beautiful, Nat. – he kissed her again and sat, with his sister on top of him.

-This is the luckiest baby in the world. He has you as his mother.

She was melting under his sweet words.

-no, brother, he is lucky because you are his dad.

He rolled over her, climbing in top of her, undoing her corset. She had removed his shirt, and was caressing his chest, planting soft kisses on it.

-I need you, brother…- she whispered to him, moaning.

-you'll have to be more polite… You have to apologize to me, sis…

- Please, Cosmo, please!

-please what? – He was teasing her, rubbing her outside her white panties. She was already wet, he could feel it through the panties' material.

-I need you inside! Please – she eagerly unbuttoned his pants, and he pushed them down, helping with his feet. He began to kiss her stomach. She was so pretty… and they were having a baby. He couldn't be happier.

He kept kissing her stomach, going down to the top of her panties. He licked the edge of her panties, making her moan loudly, and removed them with his teeth.

-Your desires are orders to me, my darling. – He tasted her wetness with his fingers. She was ready. – Wow you are really wet – he whispered to her, licking her ear in a seductive manner.

-you make me be like this, brother. – He cut her words entering her with a big thrust. She moaned and dug her nails in his back. He began to move in and out, increasing his movements. She was arching the hips to him, not wanting him to leave.

He was sweating harder, thrusting her beautiful sister the deeper possible. She moaned in pleasure at every thrust, making him groan. Her inside muscles spammed at every thrust, it was a delightful feeling. She lifted her legs, allowing him to go even deeper in her.

In that position, he was hitting a sensitive spot for her, who dug her nails even deeper and bit his lower lip with strength.

-are you coming, Nation?- he gasped, fastening his movements.

She moaned in answer, and in three more thrusts she was over the edge. A delicious sensation crossed all her body. She yelled his name and tightened her thighs, feeling the orgasm shaking all her body. She shook in pleasure, lifting her hips from the bed while all her body was tensing up.

He smiled. He loved to pleasure her. The spasms around his manhood and the moans of Nation made him come. He thrust fast and rough until he felt his orgasm vanish.

He collapsed in top of her, kissing her soft red lips and stroking her hair. She caressed his shoulders, and moved her hand to his back, touching softly his spine and rubbing it up and down.

He put himself out of Nation, and covered themselves with the sheets. Nation cuddled on him, putting her arm around his waist.

Cosmo caressed her stomach.

-We're having a baby, that's amazing. – He smiled and kissed her forehead.

-I was so afraid about telling you… I thought you didn't like kids…

-I don't like kids, but I'm gonna love with all my heart our kid. He will be perfect if he comes from us. – She smiled wider and kissed his chest. – You should have told me before. I'd never think on leaving if I knew you were expecting. I want to start a family with you, wherever you want to do it. – They remained in silence for a while, cuddling in the bed.

-Nation…. I still have something in mind.

-What's that, my darling?

-Why did you kiss Bert? – His tone was serious. He was still mad for that, and really jealous.

-I... I didn't kiss him, really. He saw my reaction to our fight and I guess he took advantage of it. He kissed my cheek and went to my mouth. It's also my fault, I didn't stop him. I was so angry with you… But I'm really sorry. And those things I said… I said them only to hurt you.

-I hope you'll never do anything like that again. I'm not bearing this anymore. I'm serious. – She felt bad. He was hurt, of course. She was really mean when she was upset.

-I'm sorry. You know I love you. And I'm having your baby… - she looked at him directly in the eyes and kissed his nose.

-Yes! We're pregnant! Let's announce it in the set! I'll take the champagne.

They dressed up and went to the set, holding hands. They came in, everybody staring at them. Their relationship was a secret to everybody, except to Laura Ansalong, Nation's best friend.

-Hi colleges! We've got an announcement to make! - Cosmo began to open the bottle of champagne and continued talking. –My dearest sister is pregnant! – The cork flew off and hit the ceiling.

Everybody began to whisper: who's the father? How can this happen? She's always with us…

Nation stared at Cosmo, who was looking at the rest of the cast with a slightly angry expression.

-So, that means I'm going to be a father! – He took Nation and kissed her in front of everybody, who stayed shocked. Bert's face had turned red. He wore the sunglasses to fake his blindness, so nobody could see the fury in his eyes.

Laura came to hug them, congratulating them. The rest of people slowly began to congratulate them too, still shocked for the discoveries about the siblings.

-Come on! Let's celebrate! – Cosmo began to pour the champagne on the glasses, while Nation was clutching his arm, smiling proudly. – Not you, baby, you are not able to drink for a while! – He kissed her cheek.

They drank the champagne, toasting for them.

When everybody left the set, Cosmo walked to Bert.

-Yes, Bert, you heard well, we're having a baby. So, if I see you near my beautiful sister, I will kill you with my bare hands. Are we clear?- he was really close of him, with a proud and scaring pose.

-Yes, Cosmo. We are pretty clear. – He left the room quickly visibly frightened, while Nation laughed and sat on his brother's lap, kissing him. He caressed her stomach. He couldn't wait to hold their baby.


End file.
